Five Guys
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: Yet another idea that came to me in a dream. Let me know what you guys think: good or bad? See the poll on my profile to vote officially, but i watch the reviews and follows like a hawk, as well. *Slash: don't like, Don't read.* Multipairings I may expand this, if enough people like it.


I got this idea from another site, that did an interview with these five guys that lived together and were in his sort of communal relationship. I am warning everyone now, this is a multipairing. Starting with Dean Ambrose, and spiraling out from there.

Dean walked down the street aimlessly, lonely and despondent. He had a match coming up with some faceless opponent, who would sling him around the ring and make him suffer and bleed. But somehow in the midst of all this suffering and bleeding, there was an imbalance to his universe. He needed something, someone. But he couldn't for the life of him find out who it was he needed.

Dean went through life in a sort of haze, drinking and banging chicks blindly, until he met Seth.

The two toned beauty literally ran right into him. He was lovestruck in an instant.

But how would he get this beautiful man to be his?

Dean sent Seth roses, he called him, he talked to him after shows, he made arrangements to travel with him. Dean did everything he could think of, but Seth remained faithful to his girlfriend, and ignored Dean's advances.

Dean lay in the hotel bed facedown, bored out of his mind, as he oftentimes had been. It was an ordinary night to cap off an ordinary day.

Until Seth knocked on the door.

As soon as Dean opened the door, Seth flew into his arms, slamming the door behind himself.

Finally the missing piece was here.

Seth finally admitted he felt something for Dan as well, and as Dean carried Seth to the bed, he couldn't have been more happy.

Dean and Seth became inseparable, the picture of a loving couple. They were content to wait for their callup together, And wait they did.

Five years later, the time came for them to be called to the big leagues.

They would be paired with a man formerly known as Leakee, as part of a mercenary faction. They were told the details, and agreed.

Day by day, Dean caught Seth stealing glances at the toned form of their new teammate. But Dean couldn't call Seth on it, because he stole a few glances of his own.

Both Dean and Seth became slowly enraptured with this new greenhorn of a wrestler, an infatuation that came to a peak when they both masturbated to one of his matches.

Once they got the callup to interfere in their first match, they were nervous. Reigns and Seth and Dean performed perfectly, though, and banded together as a unit. Reigns was still hugging them randomly and far too tightly, so SDean and seth dragged Reigns into the hotel room and slammed the door.

And Dean thought, finally the missing piece was here.

The Shield began attacking people fairly often, feuding with heels and faces alike, and remaining stronger than ever. Dean noticed little by little, that Seth's preference shifted from him to Roman, choosing to ride with him, to team with him, even defending tag gold with him. Dean felt that feeling of betrayal creep up on him and shrugged it off.

When the Shield began to feud with the Wyat family, the Wyatts decided to adopt a son. They named him Evan Wyatt.

Now that the Wyatt family had another member, the Shield found themselves strained to keep up. They began tag teaming with any face that would have them, trying to find someone who fit into their dynamic. They had gone through everyone.

Everyone but Sheamus.

They tagged with him against the Wyatts once, and for the first time in recent history, the Shield pulled out a win.

THey continued to team with Sheamus, and Dean looked over and noticed, even though Seth was primarily enraptured with Reigns, Dean could see the same enrapturement in the face of Reigns when it came to Sheamus. He was slowly falling in love with him, but knowing the big man's stoic nature, he would never admit it. Reigns began to leave Seth with Dean more and more, in favour of watching Sheamus train with Hunter at the gym, or do an interview.

_More Seth for Dean_, Dean thought.

But slowly and surely, Seth began to have the same feelings. these feelings showed themselves when Seth had a tag match with Sheamus against Rybaxel, the new tag champions. Sheamus helped Seth get the win by tagging him in, then letting him step into Sheamus's palms and launching him high into the air to add air to his high-flying assault.

Dean watched from the sidelines, impressed, but not enamored.

the following night, Seth was in action with Reigns against Rybaxel. This time, the shield lost, as Rybaxel clotheslined Seth so hard, he caused a fault fracture in Seth's ribcage, making one half slide under the other half. Roman hopped in the back of the ambulance, and actually gave Dean a glare as he moved to step in with him, as the paramedics told Dean only one could ride along. Reigns shrugged like there was nothing he could do, and the ambulance took off.

seventeen seconds later, the Wyatts attacked in the parking lot.

Dean curled into a ball to protect himself, and expected he would be meeting Seth at the hospital, if he survived this time.

Two loud clanging sounds reduced the people stomping and kicking him from four to one. Sheamus had knocked three members in the head with a steel pipe, and was standing over Dean's huddled form with a watchful and defiant glare.

That night, they welcomed in another hound into their family, this time in a more X rate fashion.

The missing piece was here.

But yet, it wasn't. There was still some sense that the team was all americans, and Sheamus. they sat around pounding PBRs and Sheamus sipped a Guinness, older than all of them, and from a completely different culture. Dean could see the loneliness he once had in Sheamus's eyes sometimes, and thought about how it could be fixed.

the next night, 3mb disbanded as they were supposed to attack Sheamus and Dean, but Drew turned at the last minute and began beating the shit out of Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal. the two members retreated, and after a polite nod, Drew left the ring as well.

The flicker of appreciations and lust in Sheamus's eyes as he watched Drew leave was not lost on Dean.

Whenever there was an argument, Sheamus always took Dean's side. He spoke to Seth with a friendly tone, to Roman in an authoritative tone, and to Dean with a reverent one. He was always the first one to ask Dean if he was alright, to lay a gentle hand on an aching shoulder, to draw him into his warm arms gently. But Dean could feel his little family drifting apart. He could feel there was a rift happening.

After a few weeks, Drew MacIntyre was added to their small family.

Dean smirked as he walked into their small kitchen, Roman sitting at the table with Seth leaning on his chest, and Sheamus doing the same with Drew, only with another chair and plate already fixed for Dean. Sheamus saw Dean walk up and pulled his chair out, beckoning lovingly that Dean should join him.

Dean sat down and leaned across Sheamus's wide chest to kiss their new family member.

The missing piece was finally here.


End file.
